


Esto Praesidium

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: The kids he has no way to help are sometimes the ones that weigh on him the most.Or: Matthew Murdock and the children he can’t save.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Esto Praesidium

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates to be our protection/shield. Taken from the St. Michael’s Prayer.
> 
> I wanted to write about how Matt deals with kids being emotionally abused because to my understanding/in my experience emotional abuse isn’t really something you can take to the cops.  
So.   
Here we are.  
This is angst.

Matt can help the kids that are in physically abusive and negligent situations. 

Matt doesn’t pretend that he’s saving them. He does think that he’s helping, though.

Then there are the kids who have all of their physical needs met. The kids that don’t get hit but walk around with their shoulders hunched, the kids who apologize for everything because they’ve been trained that everything is their fault.

Matt can’t do anything to save those children.

He crouches on rooftops and listens to make sure they don’t do anything desperate and he wishes he had a solution when he hears them cry like they’re trying not to make any sound.

(The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen can’t save those kids. 

Matthew Murdock prays for a way to every night.)


End file.
